1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attaching busbars of square or rectangular cross section on a support rail by using electrically non-conducting support elements, which can be connected with the support rail and form a busbar receptacle adapted to the cross section of the busbar.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is important to be able to mount busbars in an insulated manner, very rapidly and definitely on the support rail, which is made of metal. Thus, it should be possible to employ simple support elements. This has not been optimally resolved in connection with known devices of the type mentioned above, since one of the desired aspects always was preferred.